The Time That Thing Happened
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: Just messing around really. A reviewer gave me the idea and I just thought I'd roll with it and I made this! I didn't take it seriously at all so it's all over the place but I hope it's light-hearted and funny! The adventures of Harlock screaming in German xD
1. Chapter 1

**Guest Review on my first Harlock fic: You know the arcadia comes across a lot of weird technologies what if harlock got shot by a gun that makes people speak in thier first language**

 **Me: Hmmmm interesting...**

 **(So... Guest... Thanks for giving me an idea for a slightly goofy and short fanfic sketch xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

The fight was almost unexpected. So was the gun shot wound that tore through me with such impact I was knocked out upon hitting the floor.

I woke up to see the crew scavening weapons and debris from the floor of the Arcadia, it was minor damage, it always was. I inspected my body, despite such a force, the gun shot wound only appeared to take a chunk from the dip between my neck and shoulder. I was lucky it hadn't hit vital artery. The back of my head throbbed, more than the other wound... in fact... it didn't hurt much at all.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Kei asked, helping me up

"Fine" I say, slightly perplexed. Kei frowned

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm fine" I repeated, her frowned deepened

"Captain I can't understand you"

"What do you mean?" I mirrored her frown, frustrated as my head throbbed at the movement

"You're not making sense, your words are foreign"

"Foreign?"

"Captain... are you... speaking German?" Daiba cocked his head to the side

"German?"

"You are!" Daiba exclaimed "Captain you're speaking German!"

"How can I? The words I'm speaking are..." the crew all stared at him as his words faded away. By the stars they really couldn't understand him. My expression must have revealed my loss for words

"As soon as I heard you say 'Deutsch' I recognised the foreign tongue" Daiba explained

"You must have hit your head pretty hard" Yattaran remarked and kei stifled a laugh

"Well I'm glad you all think it's funny" I said furiously, even Miime laughed as my tongue betrayed me, the rough words of my frustration seemed to add to my comical plight. Why was I speaking the language of my ancestors?

"Can you speak German?" Daiba questioned "maybe if you spoke German the effect would reverse and we would be able to understand you"... What a smart lad I grumbled to myself. I had been taught German in my youth but I had never used it growing up, to speak it now made me squirm.

"Uh...verstehst du mich jetzt? ( _ **Uh...do you understand me now?**_ )

"It works... Interesting" Yattaran pulled at his chin, deep in thought.

"No... I mean...Nein! Wir sind nicht zu sehen, Zero!" ( ** _we are not going to see Zero_** ). He always acted as some insufferable older brother on the side of the law. The last thing I wanted to do was board the Karyu speaking gobble-dee-goop... He would laugh about it every time we decided to drink with each other instead of bite at each other's throat... No...Just no.

"But Captain! He might be able to help" Daiba interjected

"Er möchte noch mit uns, Sie wissen, dass Sie mit der rechten?" ( ** _He still wants to take us down, you do know that right?_** )

"Aww c'mon Harlock, he hasn't made a hostile move since back in the day" Tochiro chirped in suddenly. Throughout the whole conversation he had been wheezing with laughter at my expense, I growled, just like back in the day, I was still a stubborn ass

"Nein" I said again

"Fine... Stay like that. I wouldn't mind, I think it's hilarious!" Tochiro chuckled and the crew couldn't help smirking. I rolled my eyes, they were unbearable sometimes

"Ugh...nimm Kontakt auf mit dem Karyu dann" ( ** _Get in contact with the Karyu then_** ).


	3. Chapter 3

"Pahahahahaha!" I stared murderously as Zero held his sides gasping for air

"IT'S NOT FUNNY...ES IST NICHT LUSTIG!" I barked, he roared in laughter again as I corrected myself

"Oh Harlock you got shot by a translator gun!" He wiped tears from his deep brown eyes, they shone keenly, promising plenty of taunts. I didn't recognise the name and luckily my pissed expression was enough for Zero to explain

"People have been using translator guns in battle, they don't initially hurt the receiver as much as a real bullet wound, but they cause so much dysfunction among crew that they become easy to break up in battle"

"Vielen Dank für die Geschichte, aber gibt es eine Möglichkeit dies zu beheben?" ( ** _Well thanks for the history, but is there any way to fix this_** )

"Uh... well..." He scratched his head

"Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich denke, du wirst mir zu sagen..." ( ** _Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me_** )

"Hmm" Zero looked around his office as if making sure he knew the escape routes "I haven't been able to get my hand on the gun to see what can be done about reversing the effects" I cursed as I placed my head in my hand

"So...you're really speaking German to me so I can understand you?" Zero asked curiously

"Ja" ( _ **yes**_ )

"Interesting..."

"Zero... Ich schwöre, ich werde Sie aussteigen, wenn sie zum Studieren!" ( ** _I swear I will punch you if you carry on studying me!_** )

"I'm sorry it's just... Oh Harlock only you" Zero shook his head with a wry smile. I grunted, purposely swishing my cloak as I left his office and boarded back onto the Arcadia. I needed to find this gun.


	4. Chapter 4

"YES!" I yelled victorious as I held the damned weapon in my hand. I ignored the stifled laughter as my native tongue continued to destroy my image. The gun looked no different to the other guns we used, except with a close inspection I could see where the gun had been tinkered with, I threw the empty weapon to Tochiro to play around with. I was delighted when Tochiro called out in protest as the fun hit his forehead, unable to catch it in time

"No fair Harlock" he grumbled as I chuckled.

I gazed out of the window sipping and savouring my wine as Miime played her harp, it always nice to hear her play, it allowed me to relax for just a short while. It was fun being a space pirate captain... but it also took it's toll. Tochiro burst through my door without warning and I upset my wine, I narrowed my eyes at his small form

"Und?" ( _ **and**_ )

"Well it's well crafted, it must have been made by someone wealthy if people are acquiring them for battle" Tochiro explained

"Is there anything to reverse it's effects?"

"Uh Harlock?" I rolled my eyes and repeated the sentence in the other tongue

"To reverse the effects... well... I can try shooting you OR we wait to see if the effect wears off. Your wound has almost healed, if someone had made a weapon like this the only fail safe for it would be time". I swore and began ranting which left Tochiro in a fit of giggles again

"Oh Harlock do you know how funny you sound when you shout in German?" I downed the rest of my wine and poured a new glass, Miime giggled

"Patience Harlock, at least you have the intellect to work around the problem".


	5. Chapter 5

For a while longer I ran around space screaming at enemies in angry German, it confused them enough to be a distraction. My crew had to visit Dr Zero on many occasions with stomach pains from laughing at my stony face and hotheaded rage. But finally the wound healed and as Tochiro had guessed, my voice slowly lost the German dialect. A slight accent remained to my annoyance, but the crew seemed unfazed, perhaps even disappointed to have my normal voice back.

"So you're back?" Zero greeted sliding a drink across his desk

"Indeed"

"How did you do it?"

"The fail safe was time. Once my wound healed the dialect wore off" I shrugged taking a sip

"It took some time though" Zero pointed out

"I don't want to talk about it" I rolled my eyes

"Oh?" Zero questioned a dangerous glint in his eyes

"Zero..."

"What?"

"Don't you dare"

"Dare what?" He smirked. Within seconds I'd pushed the table over, both our chairs tipped back with such force as we both held each other at gun point. I bared my teeth at Zero and he raised an eyebrow

"Allons-y" Zero winked and we both took a shot.

"Ich Hasse Dich" ( **I hate you** ).


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha this makes no sense whatsoever but it was fun to write. I have no idea if the translation are 100% correct but oh well xD Thanks again to the person who inspired the idea!**


End file.
